


Blowjobs & Bylines

by Darkarashi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drow, F/M, Modern AU, Texting, This is me celebrating my crossing a millions words, Tieflings, and not for anyone but me, hints of knifeplay, it's gratuitous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkarashi/pseuds/Darkarashi
Summary: An introspective look back on a blossoming relationship as two very extra, very disasterous, and very, very well-suited people start what is, objectively, the weirdest courtship ever recorded. Cinnafort Sephulcra, tiefling professor of theology, should, by no means, find Numinous, drow ska-band bard, as ridiculously attractive as she does, but here she is. Giving him a blowjob in her home office. Because...well...just because.Perhaps it will grow into something more.





	Blowjobs & Bylines

Finding a fuckbuddy in this day and age wasn't the most difficult of tasks.

Especially not when you were the guitarist for a on-the-cusp-of-stardom-for-real-you-guys ska band.

Finding a _good_ fuckbuddy was more than a little bit difficult, especially when you were Into Some Stuff. Rarer still that the good fuckbuddy would actually be down for some of the more intense shit, and triply rare for them to be the hottest tiefling-who-was-also-a-theology-professor in town.

Okay yeah, Numinous _was_ bragging a little bit.

A lot.

He was bragging a lot, but only in his head because _Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra_ was in the middle of working her mouth down his chest in the way that really only could mean he was about to get blown.

Dropping his head back against the leather seat, he sighed. Fuck was he lucky. Like. Shit.

She'd just...Vigilance had been talkin’ all this chat about how hot and into them their theology professor was, and how she'd finally agreed to come to a show and Goddess, they'd been so proud, showing off this tiefling professor to a fucking ska band. There hadn't been a lot of moments that Numinous had kinda wished he'd gone to school when Vigilance locked down that scholarship, but looking at that Hot Professor Vigilance Wouldn't Shut The Fuck Up About, yeah he felt it.

She'd just stood there, arms crossed, brows ever so slightly furrowed, lips ever so slightly pulled back in a snarl, watching Vigilance making introductions.

Well, he'd assumed she had been watching Vigilance. Her eyes were gold, all the way across, and he never really knew where she was looking. Gold eyes, horns growing backwards into a halo, pale green skin, long black hair, and when she reached out to shake Destruction's hand - apparently they knew each other, she seemed happy to see Destruction again - he'd seen scars all the way across the back of her knuckles and wrist. Hot. Real hot. Why a theology professor had so many scars, Numinous really didn't care.

It was hot.

She'd been dressed way too good for their venue, too. Delicate gold chains had been carefully looped through the drilled-out holes at the base of her horns, and then coiled through the piercings in her long, pointed ears. Gold necklaces, gold chokers, gold rings...gold bangles on her long, sinuous tail, all really accentuated the obviously expensive black leather jacket, black mesh shirt, black skinny jeans and black knee-high leather boots with gold buttons. She knew how to dress. Obviously way better than this venue deserved. She had looked.

Real.  
Fuckin’.  
Hot.

Vigilance's joy in getting to introduce his hot professor had been short lived.

“You know, I think you'd have heard any pick up line I could conceivably use. Probably even better ones. So. You're hot, wanna fuck?” she'd drawled, lazily approaching Numinous, her tail swaying slowly behind her. A silver clip at the tip of her tail was the only thing that broke the gold, green, and black look and it was still good.

Maybe even better.

Oh yeah and then she'd grinned and Hot Professor Had _Teeth._ Lots and lots of sharp teeth, nested together, with only the thinnest veneer of a hint of what could've been humanlike about her towards the front. Oh fuck why hadn't Vigilance mentioned the teeth? He would've...done absolutely nothing different but he'd have been a little more jazzed to talk to the Professor.

The blood on his face and in his mouth from his broken nose definitely made his answering grin a little pink around the silver grills he wore. This was way more fun than what he had planned and he had definitely said something to that effect in response as Destruction set his nose.

“I'd ask if you want that cleaned up, but honestly, I'm into it as it is, so c'mon.”

More Teeth. And she liked blood. And she was hot. And she was really, exuberantly, into him, as he found out against her car, in the front hallway of her apartment, and then in her bed...and _wow_ in her bed.

That had been...a week or so ago.

She'd put her name in his phone as “The Hot Teacher Vigilance Doesn't Shut Up About” and he'd put his as “Ridiculous Fuckboy (Hot Though)”. There had been a beat as they both saw what they'd done, and Cinnafort had laughed. Cute laugh. Cuter, quiet, bitten-back moans a few minutes later, after he'd gotten her back out of her clothes and up against her front door for a quick and dirty fuck before he left. Shit, if it was gunna be the only time they got together, he wasn't gunna leave a laugh like that unrewarded.

She'd texted him the next night, letting him know where she'd be and that she was down if he wanted to show up. Honestly, one of the nicer booty calls he'd ever been summoned by. Obviously he'd shown up as fast as he could get there and her shock quickly devolved into some _really_ good fucking.

The subsequent booty calls has been far less formal. This one had been:

“My collar has been irritating that hickey you left on me last night all fucking day. Get over here, **now**.”

He knew she could fix that shit, she was...whatever she was, she could fix it. She hadn't. Cinnafort _had_ , however, left it all day, through class, and he knew Vigilance would've seen it and, look, alright, the idea of having a bruise **_he_ ** put there on someone like Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra, barely visible, all day, a low-burning reminder of the fact that he'd spent a not at all insignificant amount of time the night before with his mouth right there as he'd fucked her...yep. Yes. Mhm. He was fucking into that shit to an insane degree.

And now, summoned as he was, that tail of hers was wrapping around his calf and tugging his leg wider. The silver clip that covered the broken part of her tail's spade was cold, but that super didn't matter as she tugged him towards her by the hips, until he was a little precariously balanced on the edge of the couch. Her teeth bit into the jut of his hip-bone, not enough to break skin, but definitely enough to make him really, really think about maybe asking if she was into using those teeth as teeth on him. Not right now though because -

“ _Shit_ , Cinna-ah!-fort,” he hissed as her tail tugged his leg wider, her mouth pressed into the crook of his leg, where thigh met pubic bone, those _teeth_ rasping the too-thin, too-delicate, too-sensitive skin there.

His cock couldn't get any harder, really, he was very ready for her to get on with it.

Habitually, he reached a hand out for her head, just wanting to twine some of her hair around his fingers, but touched horn first. Shit, right, tiefling. Tiefling with great horns. Just so good.

She stilled, pulling back, and Numinous was more than cognizant enough to take his hand off her horn.

“Sorry, no good?”

Some tiefs didn't like their horns touched, he could understand that, it was an obvious marker of being Different and most tieflings grew up where people couldn't much handle different in a healthy or helpful way. He didn't want her to feel weird about them, he thought they were tight as fuck and really, a gorgeous shade of emerald-black, but he also didn't want to push it. Not just cause he really wanted her mouth on his dick, but cause it wasn't really his place. Right now at least. But also he really wanted her mouth on his dick.

“No, _real_ good. There's a sensitive bit right at the base, but you can tug on the primary ones pretty hard and it only feels good. The smaller ones, don't pull, that hurts, but the big ones, go for it. I like that.”

Dr. Cinnafort was surprisingly eloquent for someone about to give a blowjob, but there was a wall with about seven different degrees with her name on them all to his left, so he wasn't surprised by that. Still. Just...he had to make sure.

“Don't want you to think I'm trying to like...keep going if you wanted me to stop.”

He was less eloquent. Lots of blood in the dick, less blood in the brain.

“I'll make it real fuckin obvious if I want you to stop, Numinous.”

She grinned up at him, and winked. A burst of green fire raced around her horns and face, a mask of flames that were far from hot in temperature but…

“ _Shit_!!” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Oh yeah. So much teeth in that grin. And that tail had come up off his calf. She flicked her tail and the silver clip snapped open into a - yeah shit fuck Vigilance absolutely should've told him about hot Professor sooner - knife.

Knife. Fire. Teeth. Goddess, he had actually been wrong about his dick not being able to get any harder. It _ached_ it was so fucking ready to go, and he really had no words. None. Absolutely none! No blood in brain! Maximum blood in dick!

The fire faded, the knife flicked back away, her tail wrapped back around his leg, and she leaned back in and down to his dick. All those _teeth_ were ever so carefully pulled away so that he didn't feel a single one of them as her too-long tongue made lazy work circling his cock head in her mouth.

Man, he was glad she had given him permission to grab her horns because he absolutely needed to hold onto something as she smoothly, easily, slid her mouth all the way down his dick.

Hot Professor didn't have a gag reflex.

Shit.

Hot Professor didn't have a gag reflex and _really_ enjoyed oral.

Fuck.

Deliriously slowly, she pulled up, her tongue still writhing against his too-hard cock. Numinous was blinking spots out of his vision from the raw sensory overload, his grip nearly too tight on her horns.

Cinnafort hummed happily, peeking up at him. Not that he saw, he was really just super focused on not cumming immediately as she went on. His fingers, dexterous and perhaps clued into the last bit of his brain that had enough power to actually think, slid down her horns until he was holding the base of either side of her halo, his pinkies flush with her scalp. She moaned when he started applying pressure there, and really, a great sound, but it _felt_ so much better, to hear her voice, muffled by his dick as she trembled ever so slightly.

Her tail tightened on his calf, reflexively as her hands came up to grab his thighs. Blunt nails dug into the meat of the muscle there, like a cat - _nope bad brain think of something not Menace -_

And then his phone chimed from the back pocket of his jeans.

Cinnafort only stilled for a moment before going back to one of the most overwhelmingly leisurely blowjobs he'd ever received. He wasn't the sort to usually have this sort of prolonged attention, and shit, she seemed to _really_ enjoy giving it.

His phone chimed again.

Ignoring it, he kept up his gentle, only half-aware, tightening-and-releasing toying with Cinnafort's horns. Inadvertently, he started matching her pacing, tightening as her mouth worked it's way downwards, tighter and tighter the further down his cock she went, and then relaxing when she pulled away.

Goddess, the grip of her tail on his calf was gunna make his leg go numb. He knew she was strong, she'd picked him up and pinned him down on her nice dining table a few nights ago, but having her tail apparently be strong enough to move his leg while still being deterous enough for a flick-knife and that knife, shit there was a knife on her tail, and the cold clip wasn't yet heating up to match his body temp so he _knew_ it was pressed to the outside of his knee. Oh he needed to figure out a way to ask her to cut him with it. Or just look at it. He really shouldn't be thinking about that knife if he didn't want to -

Again. His phone went off again.

“S-s-”

One of Cinnafort's hands came off his thigh and he whimpered. He really would have preferred it if her hand had stayed there. Really, honestly, it should still be there. Her mouth didn't stop working, didn't stop the long, slow movements of lip and tongue and the ever present hint of _teeth_ , didn't stop even for a moment, which was great because…

Another fucking chime, this one louder and closer.

He blinked, looking down.

Cinnafort was holding his phone up to him, a small smile on her lips as she kept at trying to suck his soul out through his dick in the slowest, most agonizing way possible.  She pulled her mouth off of him for just long enough to rasp: “Should answer that.”

The flanging fry of her voice _from his dick_ made a bolt of arousal so keen and biting lance through him that he choked on it. His back arched and the hand that remained on his thigh tightened hard enough for him to feel her fingernails breaking skin.

“F-hhh-ck,” he gasped, the full extent of his coherency gone beyond that.

Another chime.

Cinnafort hadn’t moved her hand. He was trembling when he reached for his phone. With shaking fingers, he reached for it, unlocking it and looking over the messages.

Bandmates. Vigilance was popping off about Cinnafort fucking - “Uh- _ah_!” he groaned as Cinnafort finally picked up the pace, her tongue and mouth and hand working him up to a truly ridiculous amount - fucking someone else.

It took so long to type any response, especially one handed as the Hottest Professor really opened up her lesson book on…

Fuck that metaphor got away from him, he'd need to ask her if she would be into a little Naughty Student and Hot Teacher roleplaying.

He shook his head. Sent the message.

* * *

 

 **Vigilance:  
**Looks like you're not the only one Professor Sephulcra is having sex with, Numinous.

 **Vigilance:**  
She had a hickey today and I know you didn't have the time to see her last night, you said as much.

 **Vigilance:**  
Wonder if she finally is through with you.

 **Axl:**  
Vigilance, come on. Besides, it's time for practice, where are you?

 **Numinous:**  
busy

* * *

 

Focusing was so stupidly difficult. He dropped his phone from mostly nerveless fingers, and slumped back in the seat, reaching out to put his hand back on Cinnafort's horn.

She purred at him, pausing her teasing to tilt her head into his hand before she went back to slowly, agonizingly increasing her pace on his dick. She hadn't even gotten to what Numinous would generally consider a good and proper pace for a blowjob, which was kicking his whole ass in anticipation of where it would go next. Still. He wanted more.

“F- _ahh_ -ster, please?”

His breath caught in his throat as she obliged him, her pace picking up, wet, sliding friction and Goddess the _sound_ of it all was really just. Such a great one.

Another chime, followed by two more in quick succession.

Numinous groaned, unsexily, flexing his hips up in frustration. Cinnafort moaned _loud_ and her fingers dug into his thighs as she reciprocated, diving down on his dick, her tongue working harder and faster.

A third chime, and Cinnafort huffed, pointing to the phone and then made a Concerningly-Sexy-to-him gesture, like she was going to slit it's throat. Probably not the best background music to give a blowjob too.

“S-s-sorry,” he said, fumbling for his phone. “Band...uh...uh... **_uh!!_ ** stuff.”

Cinnafort huffed and it seemed pretty good natured, because she didn't stop blowing him. Big picture, grand scheme, yes, that was good.

 

* * *

  **Vigilance:**  
Yeah I fucking bet you're busy.

 **Vigilance:**  
Prick.

 **Menace:**  
ur just jealous he's fucking Hot Professor wit 'is prick.

 **Destruction:**  
lmao

* * *

 

Numinous blinked stars out of his eyes as Cinnafort's tongue wrapped completely around the head of his cock, the tip of her tongue p-r-e-s-s-i-n-g in on his frenulum as her tongue tightened. Shit. Fuck. Fuck damn hell.

 

* * *

**Vigilance:**  
Her name is Dr. Sephulcra.

 **Menace:**  
ur jealous that Numinous is fucking Hot Professor Dr. Sephulcra with his prick. Repeatedly.

 **Affluence:**  
lmao

 **Destruction:**  
LMAO

 **Axl:**  
Is this really necessary in the group chat?

* * *

 

Cinnafort’s tongue unwound so she could bring her mouth up off his dick to nip at his arm, just ever so slightly hard enough for the sharp kiss of pain to focus him. The conversation could wait.

“Can you shut them up. Please. It's distracting and I _really_ like your cock in my mouth without distractions.”

His phone tumbled from his fingers, and he made a very inelegant display of dexterity to grab it before it hit Cinnafort in the face. She couldn't say shit like that when his dick was inches from her mouth, and her lips were all flushed and plumped from having, up until recently, been wrapped around said dick. His dick. Right yeah okay he needed to -

 _Another_ chime, and this time, Cinnafort growled, a low, purposeful sound that made his heart stumble over itself. It didn't know if it wanted to stop or beat all the faster, so it settled for making a warm, pleasantly painful ache bloom across his chest.

“Do whatever you need to do to get them to shut up,” she growled, and then her mouth was back on his dick and he was struggling to keep his hands on his phone.

 

* * *

 

 **Affluence:**  
necessary, no, hilarious, yes.

 **Vigilance:**  
It's not fucking funny. He's late and not fucking Professor Sephulcra anymore.

* * *

 

Well, _bitch_.

“Y'uh...uhn, you cool with a picture?” he slurred, trying to keep his vision from blurring. Failing. Definitely failing, holy shit tieflings were the fucking _best._

Hot Professor Cinnafort Sephulcra was ridiculously good at oral.

“Numinous, I really am enjoying blowing you, but so fucking help me if I keep getting interrupted, I'm kicking you out of my apartment. Yeah, fucking whatever, just handle it.”

She sounded grumpy, and Numinous didn't know if he wanted to be proud that she was grumpy because his dick wasn't in his mouth or apologetic because every interruption made it more likely that she'd just kick him out.

Cinnafort went back to blowing him and his train of thought evaporated at the station. Boneless, overwhelmed, he slumped against the back of the chair, the familiar tight pleasure of slick friction and gentle suction rather obliterating his higher functions for a moment. His phone fell from his hand, thankfully, to the side of his hip on the chair. The sound was enough to remind him that yeah, right, picture, okay.

He'd taken more than his fair share of thirsty selfies. It was part of his brand, and a big reason that there was a pretty good number of followers on the band's socials. The muscle memory of getting the camera open and flipped to the selfie angle got him far enough before Cinnafort did something with the angle of the her head and the way her tongue pressed against the length of his cock that made stars, honest to fuck _stars_ burst across his field of vision. His hand tightened on her horn as he tried to make sure the angle in the frame was right, Cinnafort moaned again, his hips instinctively flexed at the sound, and his phone clicked.

He didn't have the brainpower to check if the picture was any good. Shaking, he opened the chat and sent the picture with the only fucking word he could manage to type out. Her tongue was doing the _thing_ again.

 

* * *

 

 **Numinous:  
** busy.  


**Affluence** :  
ayyyyyyyyy

  
**Menace:  
**lmao

  
**Destruction** :  
ayyyyyyylmao

 **Axl:  
**So you're not coming to practice?

 **Numinous** :  
im coming, but not to practice 

* * *

 

He took a moment, huffing at his own lame joke, and Cinnafort took the opportunity to take him all the way into the back of her throat, her fingers clawing down his sides. He nearly dropped the phone, and when he looked down, she winked.

 

* * *

**Axl:  
**That is a cheap joke.

  
**Destruction:  
** AYYYYYYYYYLMAO  
****

**Menace:  
** That is a super cheap joke, but also lmao  
****

**Vigilance** :  
Does she know you are texting us right now?

 **Numinous** :  
yeah she says hi  
****

**Numinous** :  
but more muffled  
****

**Numinous** :  
because of my dick

* * *

 

Shit talking done, obvious lie out of the way, and Hot Professor was still going to town. Fuck.

He turned his phone the entire way off and flung it, maybe a little too carelessly, over the other side of the chair as he went back to focusing on -

“ _Uuhn,_ Cinna!”

Her full name was too long. Way too long. Way too long to say when she was finally at a good pace and there were no more interruptions and she took his half-aware guiding pulls on her horns in stride. His breath got stuck in his lungs as she reached up his chest with one hand, only to claw back down it, hard enough to sting, but not draw blood.

If there had been any blood in his brain, he'd have asked her to actually make him bleed but as it was, he arched back up off the seat, making a quickly aborted tug of her horns towards his hips. He wasn't that much of a fucking asshole.

The crescendo started building up, a blistering rise of pleasure that he really wanted to topple over but he didn't want to be rude a-a-and -

“Gunna-”

She pulled her mouth off him with a _pop_ that made his toes curl. The edge of need bled away, _fuck_ did he need someone to blood him though he really needed to think of different words.

“Where do you want to cum, hm?” Cinnafort asked, her voice still rough.

That was nearly enough to do him over. Goddamn her voice was gunna haunt him in his fantasies for a long, long time after this.

Numinous had to take a second to catch his breath, let the thundering in his ears calm. He must have taken too long, because Cinna was rocking back, away from him, and before he could stutter literally anything to keep her where she had been, she was unbuttoning her pants and -

Well, he wanted to say he made an appreciative comment, that he was smooth and suave and in control, because c'mon, this was far from his first rodeo (haha sex position joke), but his brain kinda short-circuited at the sight of Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra in lingerie.

Delicate black stockings, topped with expensive lace, attached to the matching garter belt and panties decorated her lithe legs. It looked expensive. Really, really expensive. More than his shit budget could ever afford, more than he ever thought he'd get to see. His mouth went dry as she pushed him back against the chair, and when she straddled him, Numinous could only manage a stunned, reverent: “ _Shit_.”

Cinnafort purred, reaching up to unbutton her blouse. Her tits were right at his eye level so of course he had just the most excellent view of the, yep, matching, matching and expensive, bra she wore. Under her clothes. Her work clothes. Clothes she had been wearing all day. Those clothes. Yeah the clothes she had been teaching Vigilance in, the clothes she'd been wearing as she had gotten home, he'd beaten her to her apartment by a minute, she'd had no time to change. That had been. All day. She'd just. All day!

The thought was cyclic. He couldn't focus on anything other than the overwhelming raw _arousal_ that burned in him. Really, he couldn't be blamed for the knot in his throat, or the whimper as she lowered herself down on his dick, pushing her panties out of the way with an incredibly sexily practiced gesture. He cursed floridly, in Undercommon, thrusting up as she drove _down_ and it wasn't, look, he want usually so inelegant, but after a blowjob like that, and her looking like _this_ , he couldn't be blamed for not being on his A-game in compliments.

Thankfully, it wasn't like Cinnafort was particularly looking for compliments. She rode him fast and hard, using all of the considerable muscle in her body to roll her hips against his. Yeah, all those stars were back as she laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him up against her, bending to drop her head to his shoulder.

Her tail looped around his right leg, just above his knee, tugging at him in time with his thrusts… And then he found himself following the pulling of her tail, thrusting up when she urged him to.

Numinous’ reward was a hitch in her breath, a soft sound that, had she not had her mouth pressed up against his ear, he'd never have heard. Emboldened and, really, honestly, about to explode, he put his hands on her hips - _ignore how good the lace feels_ **_do not rip it_ ** \- and pulled her down against him. The balance between who was in control was a delicate one, but _Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra_ was riding him, on her nice chair, in really excellent lingerie, a-a-and -

Coherency fled as his orgasm rose up and smacked him in the teeth. With a cry that was well and truly befitting a Bard, Numinous came, pulling Cinnaforts's hips flush with his own in one of the few displays of any actual strength. Shocked, Cinnafort sat up, blinking as the abrupt change in pace and depth threw her, unceremoniously, over the edge with him.

Numinous groaned, the feeling of Cinnafort's pussy clenching over his too-sensitive cock just a _touch_ overwhelming. He trembled, managing only a whispered: “ _More_ ” as Cinnafort looked down at him.

A grin cracked her face, and she leaned down to kiss him instead, languid, unhurried. Slowly, she shifted off of his lap, another too-much-not-enough surge of pained pleasure dragging a whine out of his throat.

“Later,” she promised.

He chased her mouth with his, standing as she did, doing his damndest to try and tempt her into another round because while his dick may be out of commission for a bit longer he really had not had enough of her yet. She got dressed around his roving hands picking at the buttons on her blouse, pulling the hem of her pants, dragging his knuckles across the garter belt over her waist. He mirrored her, getting himself ready, but it was far from what he wanted to do.

“Got practice until midnight so I guess -”

“Front door will be unlocked, let yourself in, yeah?”

Numinous needed to work on finding words faster, because all he could come up with was a plaintive huff.

“They _really_ don't -”

“Your phone's behind the couch, don't forget it, I'm sure they have some questions.”

Oh Goddess, right, he'd sent his bandmates a picture of Hot Professor Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra in the middle of blowing him. Not the first time he'd sent that sort of picture in the groupchat but it was Hot Professor Dr. Cinnafort Sephulcra in whatever picture he'd manage to send. Shit. Hot.

He made his way back behind the chair, wondering idly if he'd be able to wheedle a quickie with her bent over the back of it, but before he could suggest it, Cinnafort was behind him, pressing herself to his back, her teeth - **_teeth_ ** \- nipping at the back of his neck. So soon after cumming, and definitely way, way into that sort of thing, Numinous’ knees went out from underneath him and he had to catch himself on the back of the chair.

Cinnafort purred, and, like a cat being presented a new toy, bit again.

This time, Numinous _whined_ , pressing his neck back against her mouth, begging with his body so that he could get _more_.

“Oh...oh _very_ good,” Cinnafort purred, slowly peeling herself away from him. “Yes, the front door is going to be unlocked and you and I are going to have some _fun._ ”

“Sure hope the rest of the guys don't expect me to hang out after practice,” Numinous growled as soon as he could catch his thoughts. “I am...yeah, I'm going to be back here as soon as - as soon as I can.”

Cinnafort had circled as he spoke, standing apart from him, arms crossed and a very satisfied grin on her face. She made eye contact with him and then delicately licked her teeth. Wow, a lot of localized earthquakes tonight, dang. He clipped his hip on the back of her chair and rushed up to kiss her, maybe nipping more than usual at her lips, maybe getting a few emboldened, harder-than-normal bites at his own in return.

“ _Good_.”

She sent him on his way, and Numinous was gone for Exactly A Short A Time as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, just only for me. This is based off of a modern AU of a homebrew DnD game I've been DMing for a few years now. I needed something to cross a million words on my AO3 and it felt like a really fun celebration of everything I've done on this website for the past five years or so to just write something that was just, really, for me. No context, no fandom, just something I wanted to write for a character an an NPC of mine. 
> 
> So yeah. Happy million words to me! Here's to...a million more.


End file.
